


Ta reine

by Sanaely



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Koala is jealous, OS, Songfic, f/f - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaely/pseuds/Sanaely
Summary: Dans les rêves de Koala, Robin porte une couronne.
Relationships: Koala/Nico Robin
Kudos: 2





	Ta reine

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici mon premier post sur ce fandom *applaudissements* c'est un petit os song fic sur la chanson de Angèle, Ta reine ( à la base je déteste Angèle mais la chanson est vachement cool) du coup ça m'a inspiré cet os. Je viens donc humblement apporté ma pierre à l'édifice (très fébrile) des fanfics f/f sur one piece (qui sont beaucoup trop rares quelle HONTE) en français  
> Bref, bonne lecture

_Si seulement elle savait comment, comment tu la regardais elle serait effrayée_

Elle l’observe si souvent qu’elle a l’impression de connaître chaque trait de son visage, chaque détail de sa peau. Elle pourrait la dessiner de tête.

Elle aime la façon dont son regard la sonde, la façon dont son petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle lui parle. Maintenant elle arrive à faire la différence entre ses rictus ironiques et ses sourires sincères.

Elle a rarement eu la chance d’entendre son rire, celui de la vraie Robin, celle décomplexée et heureuse de vivre, ce rire si spécial qu’on dirait presque qu’il ne lui correspond pas.

Elle s’en souvient avec netteté.

Robin a toujours eu une jolie voix, apaisante et calme. Koala aime l’écouter.

Alors Koala lui demande de parler et Robin lui parle.

Robin semble être un puit de connaissance intarissable. Elle lui parle des différents auteurs qui ont marqué leur génération, elle lui parle des races de poissons que l’on trouve sur la mer, des monstres marins qu’elle a déjà croisés, des différentes variétés de fruits, du plus sucré au plus acide, du plus rare au plus commun.

Toujours avec ce petit sourire bienveillant qu’elle ne réserve qu’à elle et personne d’autre. Dans ces moments-là, Koala se sent spéciale.

Parfois Koala lui demande de lui parler des ponéglyphes. Elle sait que Robin aime en parler, c’est sa passion. Elle lui avait secrètement confié, un soir que c’était aussi l’une des raisons pour lesquelles elle vivait encore. Pour comprendre pourquoi son île a été rayée de la carte, qu’est-ce que cachaient les ponéglyphes.

Koala aimait quand Robin se confiait ainsi à elle.

Toutes les deux, dans la pénombre, Koala blottie contre elle, éclairée uniquement par la lueur d’une flamme, le bruit de l’eau les berçants.

Koala aime se blottir contre elle et sentir son odeur de fleurs. Robin à la peau douce, Robin à le corps chaud. Robin dégage quelque chose de rassurant, qui crie que tout ira bien.

Quand Robin parle de ses amis, de sa famille, Koala se souvient qu’elle n’est personne. Elle n’aura jamais dans son cœur la même place que Luffy qui l’a sauvée par deux fois.

Ils passeront toujours en premier.

Ça lui fait mal de l’admettre. Alors Koala espère secrètement que Robin ne s’en ira jamais.

_Si seulement elle savait comment, comment tu l’imaginais elle pourrait t’abîmer_

Robin s’énerve rarement mais Koala sait qu’elle peut parfois être cruelle.

Ils peuvent tous l’être, faire partie des révolutionnaires c’est aussi accepter de se battre contre le système avec ses armes. La violence est justifiable temps qu’elle est appliquée à leurs ennemis.

Sa plus grande peur c’est que Robin découvre la vérité et la rejette.

L’amour c’est très peu permis ici. Dragon avait dit que le problème des relations amoureuses c’est qu’elles finissaient toujours par empiéter sur la cause. Vaincre le gouvernement est bien plus important.

Malgré ça, il y a quand même quelques couples cachés et des affaires d’une nuit, le temps de relâcher une certaine pression. Mais ça restait caché.

Alors une fille qui en aime une autre ? Koala sait que ça lui attirerait énormément de problèmes. Et Tiger, celui qu’elle considérait comme son père, n’était plus là pour la protéger.

Elle était seule.

Les rumeurs qui courent sur Robin ne sont clairement pas avantageuses, beaucoup disent qu’elle travaillait pour Crocodile avant, qu’elle avait trahi son équipage plusieurs fois. Que c’était pour ça qu’elle était ici.

Koala sait que c’est faux mais les rumeurs tarissent difficilement, beaucoup de personnes n’apprécient pas Robin. Même si elle donne l’air de ne pas s’en soucier, Robin y accorde une certaine importance. A chaque fois que des évènements remarquables sont accomplis, son nom apparaît et ainsi, elle gagne petit à petit la confiance des autres.

Si son nom était cité dans ce genre de situation, il est évident que Robin sauterait sur l’occasion pour se désolidariser totalement d’elle. Koala ne lui en aurait pas voulu outre mesure car elle sait à quel point il est difficile de se bâtir une bonne réputation. Mais elle a tout de même peur de la cruauté de Robin, surtout si c’est pour sauver sa peau.

Alors Koala garde le secret.

_Mais laisse, laisse le temps, il pourrait vous donner une chance de vous retrouver_

_Il lui faudra du temps, c’est sûr, pour oublier tous ces préjugés_

Mais elle espère naïvement que peut-être, ces sentiments futiles et excessifs puissent lui être rendu.

Robin lui sourit d’une manière spéciale et Robin la laisse se blottir dans ses bras, entre ses seins, Robin caresse souvent ses cheveux de manière douce et Koala aime penser que tout ça, il n’y a qu’elle qui y a le droit parce que Robin l’aime aussi.

Et pas comme une petite sœur, pas comme une gamine à qui on apprend la vie, mais comme une femme.

_Et tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir_

_Même si deux reines c’est pas trop accepté_

_Mais tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir_

_Toi les rois tu t’en fous, c’est pas c’qui te plaît_

Dans les rêves de Koala, Robin porte une couronne.

Dans la vraie vie, c’est la main de Sabo qu’elle tient.

Ça reste discret et surtout, Koala est attentive aux moindres détails alors elle l’a forcément remarqué mais entre Sabo et Robin, il y a bel et bien un truc.

-Robin est une femme extraordinaire. Elle est si intelligente !dit Sabo d’un air rêveur.

Koala acquiesce en faisant mine de ne pas trop l’écouter même si au fond elle bouillonne. Bien sûr que Robin est une femme extraordinaire, c’est Robin. Elle est belle, intelligente et parfaite, c’est SA reine.

_Si seulement elle savait comment, comment tu l’envisageais même si t’es une fille_

Elle n’apprécie pas du tout la façon dont Sabo parle d’elle mais elle ne peut rien dire. Elle ne peut pas lui interdire d’aimer Robin. D’abord parce que c’est son meilleur ami mais aussi parce qu’il a quelque chose qu’elle n’a pas.

C’est un homme.

Il est grand, il est beau, il est fort, intelligent, charismatique, sa cicatrice lui rajoute même du charme et même Robin s’accorde à dire que Sabo est beau.

Robin aime certainement les hommes comme Sabo. Elle n’est même pas sûre qu’elle la voie comme autre chose qu’une fille, une petite sœur.

-T’es amoureux d’elle ?

C’est sorti tout seul et Koala a envie de s’enterrer quand elle tombe sur le regard perçant de Sabo.

Sabo est son meilleur ami parce qu’ils sont pareil, dans les goûts, les valeurs, la manière de penser.

Mais Sabo est aussi son pire ennemi parce qu’il a compris comment elle fonctionnait, si bien qu’elle avait parfois l’impression qu’il lisait dans ses pensées.

-Je vais certainement pas te dire quelque chose que tu pourrais lui répéter.

Koala soupire en lui offrant un regard désabusé.

-Vous avez certainement déjà couché ensemble et tu me dis ça ?

Elle bluffe complètement et elle ne sait pas si ça fonctionne car Sabo semble imperturbable. Puis soudainement, son visage vire au rouge complet et il baisse la tête, comme pour se cacher.

Koala ne sait pas si elle est contente d’avoir visé juste où si elle est triste parce que Sabo a couché avec Robin.

Sabo a eu le droit de découvrir son corps, de l’embrasser, de la caresser. Koala n’a le droit qu’à des étreinte réconfortantes et maternelles parce que Robin ne la verra jamais autrement que comme son amie.

Koala aimerait être un homme juste pour ça.

_Si seulement elle savait comment, comment tu pourrais l’aimer tellement plus que lui_

-Mais ça… Enfin, ça ne signifie rien du tout ! Oui on a… Enfin on l’a fait mais ça ne veut pas dire que Robin m’aime.déclare Sabo visiblement mort de honte.

Koala sait qu’il a raison et elle espère sincèrement que Robin ne l’aime pas.

Robin ne mérite pas quelqu’un comme Sabo quand bien même elle l’adore, Robin mérite quelqu’un d’aussi brillant qu’elle, quelqu’un d’aussi beau, quelqu’un d’aussi génial.

Elle n’est peut-être pas à la hauteur de Robin (pour l’instant) et c’est peut-être aussi la raison pour laquelle elle ne l’aime pas. Mais Sabo n’atteint pas le quart de la superbe de Robin.

A défaut de l’atteindre, Koala à au moins le mérite de la voir.

Alors Koala ne mérite peut-être pas Robin mais elle la mérite certainement plus que Sabo qui a juste eu la chance d’être un mec.

(Koala fait preuve de mauvaise foi car elle sait que Sabo est bien plus que tous les hommes qu’elle a déjà rencontrés mais Robin est sienne)

_Mais peut-être qu’un jour, elle verra tout l’amour que tu pourrais lui donner_

-Robin…

La grande brune lève à peine les yeux de son livre, signifiant qu’elle écoute.

Koala se triture l’esprit depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant mais elle ne sait pas comment poser la question sans qu’elle ne sonne bizarre ou suspecte.

-Il y a un problème Koala ?

Elle secoue brusquement la tête. Le regard de Robin est en train de la sonder, elle à l’impression d’être nue face à elle. Mentir ne sert à rien.

Parfois (souvent) Koala a juste envie de lui hurler qu’elle l’aime et de l’embrasser, passer sa main dans ses cheveux et s’enivrer de son odeur jusqu’à étouffer. Evidemment, ce n’est qu’une fantaisie qui n’arrivera jamais.

-Non, je… Je me demandais juste… Enfin, qu’est-ce que tu penses de Sabo ?

Il y a un silence durant lequel Robin la regarde, inexpressive. Parfois Koala a du mal à comprendre ce que ressent Robin parce qu’elle cache et enferme si bien ses émotions qu’on dirait qu’elles n’existent pas. Beaucoup la trouvent fausse, froide. Koala sait que c’est le contraire.

La vérité c’est que Robin se ment à elle-même. Que ressentir quelque chose, c’est admettre que certaines choses ont de la valeur. C’est accepter que l’on puisse les perdre et en ressentir de la douleur et Robin ne veut plus souffrir.

-C’est lui qui t’envoi ?demande Robin en posant son livre.

-Non, c’est une simple question. Je vous sais plutôt proches…

C’est un demi-mensonge mais Robin n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

-Je vois. Alors il t’as dit pour l’autre soir pas vrai ?dit-elle en souriant de ce petit sourire dont elle seule à le secret.

Koala acquiesce doucement, en tentant de cacher sa jalousie. Robin boit silencieusement une gorgée de thé.

Le silence les enveloppe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes s’il te l’a déjà dit ?

Robin est précise, concise. Sa question attend une réponse du même acabit mais Koala ne sait pas si elle sera capable de la lui donner sans s’emporter.

Savoir que Sabo a pu avoir Robin pour lui tout seul la met en colère mais savoir que Robin désirait peut-être autant Sabo, ça la rend juste… Triste.

-Parce que j’ai besoin de savoir si pour toi, vous deux c’est sérieux.

_Moi je crois aux histoires qui peuvent parfois bien se terminer_

Elle l’a dit de manière agressive, sans même jeter un regard à Robin, parce qu’elle n’a pas envie qu’elle voie la douleur dans ses yeux.

Puis, elle sent la main de Robin caresser doucement sa joue. L’odeur de fleur caractéristique à son fruit du démon se fait sentir.

Koala lève la tête vers Robin qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Ne sois pas jalouse de Sabo Koala, tu sais très bien que tu es ma préférée.

Son cœur bat vite et fort, comme à chaque fois que Robin la touche. Mais elle ne sait pas ce que ses mots ont voulu dire. Elle ne sait pas quel sens elle veut leur donner. Elle ne sait pas s’ils signifient l’espoir ou autre chose.

Alors elle décide de ne pas leur en donner.

_Mais tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir_

_Même si deux reines c’est pas trop accepté_

_Et tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir_

_Toi les rois tu t’en fous, c’est pas c’qui te plaît_

_Mais tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir_

_Même si deux reines c’est pas trop accepté_

_Et tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir_

_Toi les rois tu t’en fous, c’est pas c’qui te plaît_

Et maintenant, Koala ne voit plus Robin et Sabo se tenir discrètement la main.

Robin lui fait des étreintes plus longues, elles dorment presque tout le temps ensemble et surtout, elle lui caresse la joue avec ce regard qu’elle ne fait qu’à elle.

Empli de douceur et de tendresse.

_Mais je pense qu’un jour elle acceptera qu’elle aussi, elle t’aime un peu plus fort_

_Moi je crois aux histoires auxquelles les autres ne croient pas encore_

Et quand Robin l’embrasse, quand son odeur envahit son espace, quand ses mains douces glissent sur ses hanches Koala comprend ce que ses mots voulaient dire.

-Robin tu m’aimes pas vrai ?souffle Koala.

-Je t’ai toujours aimé Koala.sourit Robin.

-Et avec Sabo alors ? Et pourquoi tu me l’as jamais dit ?

Robin caressa encore sa joue.

-J’attendais juste que tu sois prête. Et Sabo, il m’a un peu aidé à… Débloquer la situation.

Koala ne savait pas si elle devait rire de sa bêtise ou de la situation.

Elle se contenta juste de profiter des baisers de Robin et de sa chaleur.

_Mais tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir_

_Même si deux reines c’est pas trop accepté_

_Et tu voudrais qu’elle soit ta reine ce soir_

_Toi les rois tu t’en fous, c’est pas c’qui te plaît_


End file.
